The Unbridgeable Gap
by Neo-Kitty
Summary: Can five years of seperation and a big surprise keep Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friendship together?


The Unbridgeable Gap By: gekolegolas  
  
Once, a long time ago, there was an incredible war. There were many people who lost their lives. But even more significantly, many, many lives were changed.......  
  
Hermoine was standing in the empty corridor of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since the end of the war, she had finished her schooling and had taken a job at Hogwarts as the Deputy Headmistress after Minerva McGonagal had retired. Luckily, the school had been protected during the war because of the slight truce between the enemies. Neither side would attach the others schooling grounds so that there would be future generations of wizards and witches to continue on the traditions. Suddenly, Hermione felt that her corridor was not empty anymore. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Ron Weasly coming toward her. She smiled a sad little smile at him and went back to looking off into space. Ever since the war, she, Ron, and Harry had grown slightly apart, yet still managed to meet once a year to discuss what Harry and Ron had been doing, though they never asked more than about her new job. She let her mind wonder back to the reason they had grown apart. Even five years later, she remembered it as if it were yesterday. The war had broken out in the open and the whole school was trying to decide which side they would be on. The Slytherins, with the obvious exception of Draco Malfoy, had transferred to Durmstrang School in the North. Draco was the only one left in the Slytherin House. It was a surprise to the students when Professor Snape also disappeared. Harry and Ron had been cooking up stories about him betraying the school the enemy and Hermoine had been listening with growing agitation. "Don't you idiots remember after our fourth year when Snape left to help collect the hidden resistance? He must be gone to help our forces discover some secrets from Voldemort! Didn't you even think of that?!" The boys sat in shock after Hermione's outburst. "Sorry 'Moine, didn't think about that part. But you must admit, it is really fun to make fun of the greasy git." said Ron as Harry nodded his agreement. That was about all the Hermoine could deal with for one day. She abruptly got up and went to sit with Draco, whom she had begun to talk to after the exodus of the Slytheirn's. Harry and Ron turned to each other and shrugged. She would be back later. She had been doing this more often lately, going to speak to Malfoy. As Draco looked up, he saw Hermoine coming toward him. He smiled slightly and went back to eating. She sat down next to him and filled a plate with the food and just sat, staring off into space. "Draco, have you heard anything from him recently?" Draco looked at her with surprise. No one was supposed to know that Severus Snape was corresponding with Draco Malfoy. Yet, that Hermione Granger knew was not really a surprise. "No Hermione, he hasn't sent me a letter in a few weeks. The last one just said that he was gong to be in a high security area and probably wouldn't be able to write for a month or so. How did you know that he was writing me anyway?" "Well, since you were the only loyal one in his house who had a family member in the inner circle, I figured he would be talking to you." Draco just nodded and continued eating. Hermione just sighed and started eating. Ron and Harry continued to sneak glances at them during the meal, becoming more and more curious why she would waste her time on someone like Draco Malfoy. When they all reached the common room later that evening, Harry and Ron tried to confront Hermione but she was not in the mood to talk to them. She went up her room and sat on her bed, looking at a picture she had on her dresser. It was of two muggles, both with bushy hair and straight teeth. Hermoine sighed and looked around for a piece of parchment. She began a letter.... Dear Severus, I hope this letter finds you well. I want to tell you that the whole school is deeply in debt to what you are doing for us. With out you risk, the side of the light could be defeated and then were would our young minds be? Please Severus, be careful, because as you liked to remind many people, you are a most excellent potions master and Hogwarts needs you. Thank you. Hermione She folded the letter and began to walk to the owlery. Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room, playing Wizard's chess. Both of them watched her walk out of the common room and then Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out from behind him and threw it over Ron and himself. They quickly exited the common room and hurried after Hermione. When she reached the owlery, she looked around and saw Hedwig sitting in corner by herself. Hermione gave a small whistle and called Hedwig by name as she began to glide over to her. "There you are sweetie. I need you to take this to our friend, ok? Make sure you don't get followed my darling. I'll have a surprise waiting here for you when you get back, all right?" Hedwig began to hoot softly and silently flapped out the large window. Hermione turned and said in a VERY annoyed voice, "Alright you two, come out from under that cloak." Harry and Ron had no choice but to come out and face the wrath that was Hermione. She was very pale and seemed ready to kill them both if they spoke out of turn. "Ok, you have one minute to explain why you were following me and it had better by good. Go" Ron looked at Harry and said,"Well,uh, we, uh, you see, uh, were, just, uh, yeah,ummm...." Harry took over and said, "We were worried about you, 'Moine. We just wanted to make sure you weren't going to get hurt or in trouble." "Oh, it that it huh? It seemed to me like you felt you couldn't trust me and thought I was going to see Draco. That wasn't what you were thinking, was it?" Harry and Ron both swallowed and shook their heads no. Hermione just continued to glare at them both. "I'm going back to the common room. Hope you don't get caught by Filch." she said as she grabbed the invisibility cloak and ran from the room. She flipped it over her head just as they came around the first corner. She turned to go to the library instead of the common room, which was were Ron and Harry were carefully returning to.  
  
She slowed as she saw them go toward the common room. She realized that she would not longer be able to confide in her closest friends anymore. The present day Hermione stopped reminiscing and turned toward Ron. "What brings the famous son of the Minister of Magic to Hogwarts this summer recess?" Ron just smiled and nodded to the deputy Headmistress. "Harry and I were just wondering if you wanted to try and get together over this break. Harry can get us a cottage on the coast where we can live just like the old days. Want to go?" Hermione just looked at him. "Ron, you and I both know that it will never be 'just like the old days'. We shouldn't try to fool ourselves. If you and Harry would like to stay in Hogsmeade, I would be glad to do some things with you over the summer." She smiled at him the sad smile again and began to walk down the corridor. He hurried after. "Would you at least come to dinner with us so we can discuss things that might be important to you!" Ron was reaching the end of his rope and he just wanted Hermione to let things go. She turned to him and looked at him contempt. "You would like nothing better than for me to forget everything that has happened between us and just go back to the naive little girl I was in 7th year, wouldn't you, Ronald Christopher Weasly! Well, you can just forget it! If you want me to meet you for dinner, go to the Three Broomsticks at 7:00 on Saturday. You may leave." Ron stopped in the main hall, were their chase had led him. "Well, she might think she has the last laugh, but just wait until Saturday. She'll be in for a big surprise." With that, Ron left the school. Hermione had returned to her office to think. Could she really tell that what had happened to her since their "separation"? Harry might take it with some maturity but Ron would go ballistic. But how can one really tell people that she is dating one of the formerly most despised men in England? What a dilemma she had on her hands. She suddenly looked at the wizard picture on her desk and smiled. Within that frame was a picture of a very happy couple. She and Severus were looking deeply into each other's eyes and he was leaning in to kiss her. Hermoine sighed contentedly, and got up from her desk. She took the quick way to the dungeons so that in case Ron was still wandering around, he wouldn't see her enter the dungeon of their former potion master. As she knocked and then entered the personal chambers of Severus Snape, she took a moment to reflect on her surroundings. His chambers were painted a beautiful dark green and had pictures scattered here and there. There was a crackling fire set in an antique fireplace. High backed upholstered chairs were seen in the corners and in front t of the fire. Severus was sitting in one of these chairs, reading a book. He looked up as his darling Hermione entered the room. "Ah, your presence has lit up the interior of my life dearest. What can I do for you?" Hermoine smiled and took the chair across from Severus. "Can you guess who was just here?" Severus looked at her and said, "Judging by the attitude you are displaying, it would have to be a former student. Probably one of a famous inclination. Weasly or Potter, my dear?" "Ronald 'high and mighty' Weasly. He wanted me to live in a cottage with him and Harry over the summer holidays. He said, 'It'll be just like old times'. He seemed upset when I told him it would never be like old times. I just told him to leave a few moments ago. I did tell him that if he and Harry wanted to see me this summer, they could move into Hogsmeade. And I told them to meet me at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday to discuss that has happened since we went our different ways." Severus looked over at his love. "Of course that was the right thing to do darling. Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione looked at him and thought. "I don't know how that will go over. Oh!" she exclaimed. "I know just what we can do. I will meet them at 7 and then you can come in at 7:30 or 8. If you notice that it is not going well or if I signal you to come over, you can do just that. Would that be alright darling?" Severus smiled. Hermione admired the change that had happened in him in the past five years. His hair had lost the greasy shine to it and he had allowed Hermione to layer it. Since Hermione was definitely an outdoorsy type person, his skin had lost the sallow look it once had. And did Hermione know the muscles that hid under the loose fitting robes he wore. When she took him into Muggle England, she had dressed him in a muscle shirt and black pants. He was often mistaken for Keanu Reeves, who was shooting a movie in London at the same time. Saturday came quickly and Hermione lost no time in getting ready for her dinner with Ron and Harry. She picked out a long black skirt and the shirt Severus had given her for their one-year anniversary. It was a beautiful silk with a sheen that changed it from dark green to silver. She also had one in red and gold. Severus came to see her before she left for Hogsmeade. She thought he looked incredibly handsome in his black pants and black sweater she had gotten him for a year-end present. "Are you ready love of my heart?" he asked Hermione as she put on the necklace he had given her to represent her "lion's heart". The ruby heart was what she needed to satisfy her Griffindor standards while still slightly distancing herself from Ron and Harry. Severus gathered her in his arms and hugged her. She simply sagged against him and whispered, "What if they don't understand Severus? Even though we have grown apart, I always will cherish their friendship during our years at Hogwarts. As she stepped into the Three Broomsticks, memories flooded her mind. The many bottles of butter beer she, Harry, and Ron had shared were just the beginning of their extent. There had been the time the butter beer had been spiked by the Weasly twins and Ron had confessed his love to her right before he had run into the bathroom to puke his guts out. The time during their first trip to Hogsmeade when she and Ron had Harry under the invisibility cloak. And the time she had hid Harry under the cloak because he and Ron were not talking. Oh, how petty those arguments seemed now. She quickly scanned the restaurant and saw that Ron and Harry weren't there yet. Good, she could choose the spot of their meeting. She picked a small corner booth were she could see the door easily. About five minutes after 7, Ron and Harry walked in. Harry looked like he had taken the time to get ready for this meeting wearing a nice shirt and slacks but Ron was wearing his rumpled over coat and an equally rumpled shirt. Hermoine waved them over to her booth and said "On time as usual, aren't we boys?" Both Harry and Ron looked slightly abashed. She smiled at them and said, "Rosemerta will bring us dinner at 7:30. I ordered the usual. Is that all right?" Harry and Ron nodded and took their seats. "So, 'Moine, why won't you come with us to the cottage this summer?" Harry asked. Hermoine just smiled at him and looked away. She noticed Severus slip in quietly and sit in the booth in to opposite corner were he could see her easily. "Boys, I have some things to tell you. Some of this is from our last year at Hogwarts and some is from these years following the war. Are you ready to here this?" Ron and Harry looked at her with surprise. "Sure Hermione. What ever you want to talk about." Ron said. Harry nodded. Hermione looked at them and said, "You must let me finish what I have to say before you can talk. Just listen to me for a change," she said with a grin. Flashback Hermione had made her way to the library, walking slowly, very disappointed in the immaturity of her friends. She knew that Severus was going to be gone for a long time. She was upset, not because of any strong emotion but because he was suppose to be finish helping her with a very advanced potion that would be able to help many muggle born wizards and witches and their families stay unidentifiable to Lord Voldemort. How ever could she finish this very advanced potion alone? Draco would not have known about this nor Harry or Ron. She made up her mind that she needed to see Dumbledore. He was the one that suggested Hermione help Severus create the potion. Moments later, Hermione stood in front was Professor Dumbledore's office. She said the password (jawbreakers) and climbed the stairs to the main office. Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk, as if it were normal that he was waiting for her at 12:30 in the morning. "What can I do for you, my dear? Does this have anything to do with our missing Potions Master and the task that was set before the both of you?" "Yes Professor Dumbledore. I even asked Draco and he doesn't know where Severus is. How can I ever hope to finish this potion by myself? It is highly advance and even needs constant supervision in the next stage of it's progress. Do you know someone who can help me? Would Madam Pomfry or Professor McGonagal be able to help?" "Well my dear, do not despair. Severus has just sent me word that he will be back within the next three hours, which should be time to start the twenty-four hour surveillance on the potion. Is that something that you wanted to hear?" "Oh yes Professor! I cannot tell you how relieved I am that Severus will be back for this crucial stage in potion's progress!" Hermione left Professor Dumbledore's office with much higher spirits then when she entered. In the morning, Severus would collect her and they would begin the final stages of the potion that would save the muggle born and their families from Voldemort. Hurray! As she entered the common room, Harry and Ron were not in sight. "Good," she thought, "I don't' have to deal with them until morning." Hermione returned to her rooms and quickly fell asleep. Hermione was awakened at dawn by a scratching at her window. She looked and saw it was Severus pet owl, Apollo. He seemed to be saying, "hurry". Hermione quickly dressed and ran out to the portrait hole. As the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, Hermione saw Severus was waiting for her with anticipation. "Hurry Hermione. This potion must be put on constant surveillance with in the next twenty minutes. Let's be quick." Hermione nodded and took long strides as she tried to catch up with the long legged Severus. They reached the dungeons and quickly set about getting the finishing preparations ready for the potion. Just as their twenty minutes was up, they finished the prep. Severus turned to Hermione and said, "Since only you, Albus, and Draco know that I am here, I will take the first watch. You may come in tonight after you finish with dinner to take over. Have a good day Hermione." With that, Severus turned to watch the potion that would be the salvation of many wizards and muggles. Hermione seemed out of sorts to many of her teachers and friends during the day. She almost missed a question in Transfiguration, (which was her favorite subject!) and didn't even seem to notice Harry or Ron. She didn't even try to do her homework before dinner because she knew she would have all night to finish it. After a quick bite at dinner she, she made up an excuse to Harry and Ron and made a dash for the dungeons. Severus was sitting next to the potion, ready to add the next bit to the mixture. Hermione didn't make a sound as she came in so she wouldn't disturb him. He looked up once he had finished and smiled at her. "The potion is progressing nicely Hermione. If you don't mind, I'll go get something to eat. Can I get you something? Perhaps some food since you seemed to have rushed right down here after dinner started?" Hermione smiled and said, "I would like that. Whatever you can get would be fine. Thank you." Severus nodded and left the room. Hermione began what would be a twelve-hour vigil. Severus returned with the next half hour with two huge plates of food. Hermione was grateful for the food as she settled into the routine of working with the Severus and the potion.  
  
Around three the next morning, Hermione began to feel the lack of sleep getting to her. She looked around the room and noticed Severus had slipped out again. "Probably a conference with Dumbledore again. She turned back to the potion with a small sigh. She wouldn't need to add anything for another thirty minutes. "Maybe I can catch a little sleep....no, wait. If I were to miss the thirty minute mark and not put the next ingredient in, the potion would be for not! Well, as the fish joke goes, dam!" (A.N. You know what joke I'm talking about. The fish swims into a wall. What does he say? Dam. hehehe) Hermione settled back into Severus' high back chair by the fire and began to wait. Her eyes began to droop and she struggled to stay awake. Finally, she fell into a deep sleep. Luckily, Severus was not at a conference with Dumbledore, just in the next room. He came in just before the thirty-minute interval and put the next ingredient in for Hermione. His gaze fell on the sleeping form of one of his best students. He reached down and brushed her hair from her face. He then picked her up from the chair and took her to his bed. "She is an angel when she sleeps. She is an angel when she is awake also. Ah, what have I done to earn the trust of this beautiful girl.no, she is a woman" thought Severus. *End Flashback* Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. She then began to quietly giggle. The expressions on their faces were just priceless. Rosemerta had given them their dinner during her talk, so Hermione began to eat. She cast a glance at Severus to see if he was still there. He was sitting in his corner booth, drinking a sherry and eating a steak. Hermione smiled at him to let him know that everything was going well. She then turned back to Ron and Harry to continue her story....  
  
Well...that's it for now kids!!! If you like it..and review..I'll post the end of the story..(bribery.I know..maybe it'll work!!!!^_~) Thanks! gekolegolas 


End file.
